splintercellfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Corruption
This story takes place after the events of Splinter Cell Conviction and some content is based off of it. Hostile language is used and may seem offensive. Prologue "I'm tired of this fuckin' place." Jace Chen said. "Yeah, well good luck tryin' to get away form this snowstorm." Jace's friend, Aaron Kolon dryly spoke. "Why the hell did they send us out in this place if all they have is a couple trucks of cargo?" Jace asked. "Well I don't really give a shit as long as I get paid." Aaron replied. Jace rubbed his head. It was freezing in the corridor he guarded. It was snowing here in Iran. A lot. The guards here couldn't even go outside without freezing. Of course it might've been just him. After all he'd never been in a place where it snowed. Jace and Aaron had been hired by a group of arms dealers in Iran, but it seemed there was more to them that he knew. He only accepted the job because of the money they would paid. Jace only job was to guard the facility he stood in which held some precious cargo that needed to be taken care of. Didn't seem like a sensible thing to do. It was just cargo, right? "Well better move to the next building before the bosses get on our asses." Aaron said to Jace. "Sure whatever." Jace said under his breath. Good thing Jace and Aaron had their thermal suits on and their goggles. It would protect them from the snow, frost, and other cold stuff there was out there. They also wore beanies and were equipped with automatic weapons. Why they needed guns, Jace did not know, but he didn't care. Only the money mattered. Maybe when he did get enough money he would quit this job and come back to his family. His family had been having money issues since Jace's son was born. Jace only cared about his family and nothing else. "Are you coming?" Aaron asked. "Yeah I was just thinkin'." Jace replied. The two passed through the pipe infested corridor and it's bright tan metal walls. They opened the door and went outside. Jace suddenly felt a bucket-full of snow hit him in the chest. "God damnit!" shouted Jace. "Haha!" bellowed Aaron. "Come on, let's just go." Jace angrily spoke. They trudged through the five-foot snow and sank as they went. When they finally got to the building across from where they were before, they began to feel relief coming over them. Jace and Aaron were near the door when Aaron fell face first into the snow. "Holy Shit!" screamed Jace. Jace ran up to Aaron and turned him over. He was horrified. There was a bullet in Aaron's head and blood was pouring out of the wound. Jace was paralyzed with fear and just kneeled at the spot where his best friend had died. With his widened eyes, he saw that Aaron's crimson blood was absorbed by the snow like a rag. That was the last thing Jace saw because five bullets penetrated his body, nearly killing him instantly. He closed his eyes and everything became dark. He was still alive though. Jace felt something sticky and realized that it was his blood. Though it didn't hurt. Jace felt nothing even though five bullets were embedded into his chest. How did this happen? Jace had died with that question, but it wasn't answered. "Grim, two guards are down, now where is the cargo storage?" said Jace's killer. Category:Fan Fiction Stories